powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisha Campbell (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=250|position=center}} |label = Mighty Morphin Yellow (II)'' |gender = Female |season = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Aether |color = Yellow |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Ninja Encounter Power Couple (Aether) |casts = Karan Ashley }} '''Dr. Aisha Blaine (nee: Campbell) (50) is a Veterinarian and Medical researcher, whom has been recently brought to the Alpha Base of the United Alliance Heroes, to act as a Researcher on the Pandora Virus. She is the former Second Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger and has the Ninjetti Spirit of the Bear. She is the mother of Lisa Kencaid , the Pink Aether Ranger, and the Mother-in-law of Ken Kencaid ; the Yellow Aether Ranger. Character History Retired Ranger After choosing to stay in Africa on her Quest for the Zeo Crystal, in order to use her knowledge of animals to help save a village suffering from some illness. She gave her Crystal to Tanya Sloan to take her place. Aisha would go on to attend medical school to become a veternarian and medical doctor. She would soon meet Theodore Blaine, a fellow doctor, and the two would marry. They would have one child together; a daughter by the name of Lisa. Aisha and her husband travelled all around the world, taking part in all sorts of medical research and working with other doctors around the world. All the while, Aisha never told her husband and daughter about her past as a Ranger. The secret would be revealed in 2014, whenever the Lendary battle of the Mega Force Ranges occured. Aisha was contacted by some of her former Ranger friends. She participated in the battle utilizing the Yellow Turbo Power: which had formerly belonged to Tanya. It wouldn't be until years later, after it was revealed to her by Adam Park, a fellow Ranger and friend; that information had been given to him and a few others about an event in the future of Angel Grove which included her daughter as an Aether Ranger. A few years later Aisha's granddaughter Najera would fall victim of the Pandora Virus created by the Nadir Aether as a method of extracting souls from creatures and building the armies of King Briezora, an ancient Demon inhabiting the body of the Machine Empire's King Aradon. When Lisa approached her about a dream she and Ken had, shortly before the Aether Crystallizers appeared, Aisha explains to them about how they will be involved with a Team of Rangers protecting Angel Grove and Stone Canyon. Power Rangers: Aether United Alliance Member Shortly after three of the Aether Rangers are recruited, Aisha is brought aboard the United Alliance of Heroes, and placed in a position to work on the research of the Pandora Virus. Apparently, she had been recommended to the base by Adam; though he had gone missing shortly after the time Aisha had last seen him. It was through this recommendation, and checking with the director of the Hexagon base; Dr. Tommy Oliver that Aisha is identified as one of the previous Rangers who served under Zordon. She is assigned to assist her son-in-law Ken and the other Researchers at the facility and to aid the Aether Rangers. Zeo Ranger Rescue After the Aether Rangers and the United Alliance learn about the whereabouts of the missing Zeo Rangers and the Machine' Empire's plans to create Cybershade soldiers from the souls of the Zeo Rangers. Aisha joins forces with Kenda Kencaid and Trini Kwan in order to rescue Tanya Sloane. AIsha takes up the powers of the Ninjetti Yellow Ranger to fight alongside the two other Yellow Rangers in order to take down the Vulcan-Dogu Cybershade which was created from Tanya's soul. After the mission AIsha continues her work alongside the united alliance's Alpha division, using the information which she gained through her observations of the Zeo Crystal and the Zenith Aether Crystal in order to work on a cure for the Pandora Virus infection. She fight alongside the other former Rangers to defend the city from the Aether Rangers after they'd been turned into Cybershades by General Xinia. Ranger Powers Aisha has access to all of her powers through the use of a Master Morpher, which she shares access to the Sabertooth-Tiger/Gryphon Powers with Trini Kwan. She has access to her former Ninja powers, even though they were previously destroyed. She also has shared access to the Yellow Turbo Ranger Power alongside Ashley Hammond, and used them during the legendary battle in 2014. 'Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger' Trini would take up the Powers of the Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger once again in 2014, when the powers were restored and transferred back to her prior to the Legendary battle. Zords *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher + Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin **Saber Tooth Tiger Power Coin **Bear Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Daggers *Ninja Ranger Form *Metallic Armor 'Yellow Turbo Ranger' Aisha would use these powers temporarily to fight alongside her fellow Rangers during the Legendary Battle of 2014. As her previous Yellow Ranger Powers were being used by Trini Kwan at the time. 'Zords' *Dune Star Turbozord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Star Chargers *Turbo Cart Family *Dr. Theodore Blaine - Husband *Lisa Kencaid - Daughter *Kenda Kencaid - Son-in-law *Najera Kencaid - Granddaughter Trivia *Aisha is the first previous canon rangers to appear in the series (excluding Flashbacks), though she acts an an ally to the Rangers and is not currently on active ranger status. *The Author included the idea of Aisha being in the Legendary battle, as the Yellow Turbo Ranger, due to the fact she stated the Turbo powers were man-made powers. As well, all five of the Turbo Rangers are present at the Legendary Battle; except it was difficult to explain who was in those suits, since the 2nd Turbo Rangers became the Space Rangers. *Aisha is the mother and Mother-in-law of two of the Aether Rangers. *Aisha's Ninjetti spirit is similar to the Eidolon power of her Son-in-law Ken Kencaid. This was due to the fact Lisa was originally supposed to be the Yellow Ranger and have a animal-spirit similar to her mother's Ninjetti spirit. However the author changed this as she wanted an African American Pink Ranger, and wanted a male Yellow Ranger with a bear spirit (As she felt there weren't enough yellow rangers with Bear motifs, nor enough male yellow Rangers) Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:PR Allies Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Yellow Ranger Category:Allies